Between Breaths
by modernepicdf
Summary: Roy strives to take care of Ed when Al is away. Ed has his own way of thanking him.  A bit fluffy at first then extreme lemon later.


I do not own the characters, FMA or Blaqk Audio. This is actually my first anime fanfic. I've written a lot of AFI fiction in the past, but this is a first! I hope you enjoy, I honestly think it's kinda crappy...Mainly because I haven't written in more than a year & I have one scene perfectly in my head...Just getting there is difficult. But I assure you, the next chapter will make up for it! Haha. Some feedback is nice. ;] Happy Slashing!

Based on Between Breaths by Blaqk Audio.

* * *

Al and myself had just finished I mission I was sent out on. Another dead end for our search, but we did help another city. It's been at 24 hours we've been on the train and I still haven't slept a wink. I was used to staying awake for most of our train rides, the seats being so incredibly uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go back to Risembool, Brother? We have plenty of time since we finished the mission so quickly!" Al requested, excitedly.

"Hm, I don't know Al, I'd like to keep up on the research. Going back home a lot isn't getting what we set out to do done at all," I mumbled looking out the window of the train, gloved hand beneath my chin.

"I know… but we haven't seen them in so long. I just want a couple days to rest," The armor he dwelled in slumped, looking downward.

I looked over slightly, seeing his apparent disappointment even as a hollow shell of metal. "Okay, Al. Next connecting stop, you can go to Risembool."

I heard his armor lurch. "Tha- …Wait, what about you, Brother? I can't just go by myself, you know that!"

"Yes, you can. I'll buy your ticket and talk to the staff. You'll be fine, the next stop is pretty close to Risembool. As for me, I'd like to continue our research. You said only a couple of days, right? Then just meet me back when you're done. I can have someone come and get you, okay?" I said, turning from the window with a grin.

"Ah… um, okay, Brother.

When I got to Central, I immediately headed toward Colonel Mustang's office to give him my report. I handed him my poor excuse for a report, turning away as quickly as possible. God forbid he'd want to discuss "things." Always wanting to talk things out, for me to stay awhile and talk to him. I would have, if I wasn't so bitter toward my own feelings. Keeping everything bottled up is what I do best, right?

"Hey now…Wait, Fullmetal," He called as I put my hand on the door handle.

I avoided turning & with my usual attitude answered, "What is it? I've got things to do. I'm sure you do as well by the look of your desk."

"Well yes, but don't you want to stay awhile? I'll make tea," He said as I heard him getting up from his desk chair.

"No, that's quite alright," I huffed and escaped his office as quickly as possible.

I shook my head from any thoughts of him, walking hastily down the hallway. I headed for the library, my most important destination at the moment. As Sheska had recovered sealed documents, she'd make copies just for me, in a safe place. I opened the little shelf in the wall, behind a book case to pull out a few stacks of paper and a few books Sheska must have come across. I smiled as I hugged them to myself and found a desk to begin my reading. It was darkly lit and no one was here since it was late. Not to mention the actual library was being rebuilt, this was basically just a huge storage room.

The sun had been down for quite awhile now, I didn't bother to even check my watch to see the time. It didn't matter, any sleeping I plan to do can be done right at this desk.

Since I hadn't gotten much sleep on the train, my body ached with sleep. After the first half of a recovered book Sheska wrote out, my eyes continuously fluttered close.

I lunged forward violently at the touch of someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I yelped.

"It's just me, calm down,"

I looked up, my mouth agape to see Roy Mustang, his jacket slung over his arm and that permanent smirk on his face. Odd, I didn't even remember laying my arms on top of the desk to lay my head down. At first, I wanted to smile… Oh, how I did. But no way, I had to keep my cool and ignore whatever positive feelings I had toward this man. I put on a straight face, furrowing my brow.

"What do you want?" I said, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve.

"I was just seeing how you were doing, I had a feeling you'd be sleeping here if Al wasn't with you."

"Yeah, so? And I was just resting," I said, turning away from him and looking down at the recovered files.

It was hard to even comprehend the words on the page since the Colonel was just standing there. Still. Then after I read the same line at least twelve times, I looked back angrily to see he was gone. I sighed in relief. What the hell is his problem! In a way that I couldn't explain myself, I was hoping he'd be there when I turned around.

"Oh well…" I continued reading. My eye lids were deceiving me once again, pulling heavily downward.

* * *

"You're so impossible sometimes, Edward." I heard a faint voice say.

What…? My eyes were so heavy and reluctant to open. Finally, I managed to open them once I realized I was moving. My eyes sprung open to Roy Mustang's face close to mine, me being carried bridal style through the dimmed hallways of headquarters wrapped in a blanket.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, squirming in his grasp.

"Chill out, Edward," He said sternly, holding me tightly in his arms.

He said…my name? I stopped kicking, looking at him questioningly, still pushing his chest with my hands. "Why are you carrying me? I was busy in there!" I yelled as we reached the elevator that went to the parking garage.

"You're tired, I know you haven't slept those few days on the train," He spoke calmly.

"So what! Let me down!" I yelled and began kicking again. I finally got released from his grasp but unfortunately it was as he had taken the stop out of the elevator, causing me to trip and bring him down with me.

I hit my head on the concrete, thanks to the blanket not at full force, but enough to make my head bleed. The Colonel landed besides me on his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I propped myself up with my hands. Feeling dizzy, I collapsed forward again.

"You're not, c'mon," Roy said as he stood, grabbing my arms to help me up.

All of this on top of being tired…I was just a little more than frustrated.

"Why the hell are you being so nice?" I yelled, pulling away from his clenching hands.

"I just wanted to give you a good night's rest, Edward. When Al isn't going to be taking care of you, who is? I'm responsible for you, you know." He answered, never really losing composure.

Before I could come back with some snide remark, I was feeling dizzy again.

* * *

Hope I wasn't too rusty for you guys not want to withstand anymore! Thanks for reading!


End file.
